


The Space Between Us

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: Colin has tried bottoming for anal sex and does not enjoy it, period, full stop. It's kind of a surprise for both of them when Bradley reluctantly tries being the bottom and gets off on it, hugely.科/布，斜线有意义。简而言之他俩在争论谁该做1
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Series: Merlin翻译 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Kudos: 2





	The Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Space Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752562) by Anonymous（匿名）. 



“你觉得我们今晚能不能不做这个？”Colin问，委婉地拒绝着Bradley试图在他两腿之间安顿下来的请求。在任何他们肌肤相亲的区域，他都能感觉到他的皮肤因汗水而烁如珠光——大腿叠着大腿，屁股抵着屁股。

“什么？这个？”Bradley一边说着，一边笑着在Colin背后晃着戳了戳。

“是，就是这个！”Colin生气地吼道，“别闹了！”

Bradley立即停了下来，抬起头。他潮湿的头发在他的额前盘出了一个完美的远。“怎么了？”

“没怎么。只是，我不知道……”一道沟壑出现在了Bradley眉间，Colin已经后悔把话说出口了。他浅吻那道褶皱，试着将它抚平。“只是有时候我更喜欢其他事一些。”

下一秒，Bradley立刻朝他那半边翻了个身，在他们之间拉出了一小段距离——很小的一段距离，大概只有四分之一英寸，但Colin能感受到法国温暖的空气涌了进来把这空间填满了，使他们两人隔绝开来。“出什么问题了？”Bradley问。他的声音里有很明显的紧张。

“听着，算了吧。”Colin敦促道，一边摸索着Bradley的肩膀，试图把他拉回到自己身上。他无法忍受Bradley脸上那孤零零的表情，他几乎愿意付出任何代价让那表情消失——甚至让Bradley再上自己一次也行。毕竟那也不能说是让他受伤了或者什么的——那只是不太舒服还有点尴尬而且让他感到不满。在肛交的过程中他很少高潮——尽管事后Bradley总是会给他一次完美的手活，Colin想要的更多。他想要收回一些控制权。

Bradley把Colin的手从肩膀上拉下来，固定在自己的拳头里。“Colin,跟我说说。”

但Colin无言以为。他总是找不出话说：当Bradley——吵吵闹闹，荒唐犯熊，非常Bradley地——把Colin——内敛的，拘谨的，非常Colin的Colin——拉进一间出仓数把他们的嘴巴撞在一起的时候他没话说；当他们热血上头地拉开拉链剥开两人的衣服，互相握住彼此的炽热，在彼此的嘴里喘息、呻吟直到射精的时候他没话说；当事后他们紧张兮兮地注视着对方，试图弄清楚他们的友谊有没有从这场激情中幸存的时候他也没话说。他们从来没有说起过他们的想法，梦想，和欲望。

“Colin,”Bradley催促。

Colin不得不试一试了。“好吧，你比我大得多了还比我更 _男子气概_ ——”他用自嘲的口吻夸大其词道，“——何况我们两个人都对这种事一无所知——”他示意他俩光裸的，并排躺在皱巴巴床单上的躯体，“——所以我们自然而然地做了些事。”他咬着唇仔细打量Bradley的表情，然后才加上：“我不认为这些是我想要的。”

Bradley的视线飘到别处，看起来落到了Colin胯部的方向，但其实完全放空着没在看任何东西。“你想要我离开吗？”他问。

“不！上帝，不要！”Colin惊呼，抓住Bradley的肩头小小的摇了摇他。“我想要你。我需要你。”

Bradley的眼睑颤动了下，视线回到Colin脸上。“真的吗？”

“真的！就只是那个——呃，做爱。我不是很能投入进去。”

“你不喜欢做爱？”Bradley的整个身体都在Colin的双手间变得僵硬。他看起来听起来都像是氧气已经在他身体里无影无踪了。

Colin用力地捏了捏他，企图把自信挤回他身体里去。“我 _当然_ 喜欢做爱了。”

“但你刚刚才说……”Bradley的眼睛在房间里到处乱撇，好像他在努力从哪一面墙上找出写着Colin刚刚说的话的涂鸦。然后他似乎找到了什么，补充说，“啊，我明白了。”然后他的眉头松开了，露出了个不太高兴的微笑。

Colin不太确定Bradley这是明白了什么，但他很庆幸自己被认真对待了。

Bradley把他的脑袋靠在Colin胸前，他的呼吸濡湿了Colin的皮肤。

Colin用他的胯部去耸Bradley，试图表达他仍然有多想要他。但不幸的是Bradley似乎再也没心情做人任何形式的性爱了。他还未勃起的阴茎挤在他们的肉体之间。

“我今晚能睡在你旁边吗？只是睡觉？”Bradley轻声说。

“当然可以了。”Colin回答，他那半勃的兄弟大失所望地骂了一声。“如果这就是你想要的的话。”

他仰面躺回去，他的胳膊环绕在Bradley的肩膀上，Bradley的脸颊对着他的胸口——热乎乎的沉沉的，离得那样远。他能准确的知道Bradley没有睡着——他的手指一直轻轻地、小幅度地、几乎闹人地在Colin的肌肤上打圈。在这闷热的晚上，Colin听见一只鸟开始啼鸣，即使夜幕沉沉，丝毫没有黎明的迹象。

***

没有人知道这一切。第二天，Bradley完全投入了摄制——精力充沛，全神贯注，在每一次他台词打哽的时候爆粗，在每一次其它演员们忘词时安慰地拍拍他们的背。

在去换衣服或者去打水喝的路上，在他们两人独处的那么几分钟，Bradley都在避免让自己的视线落到Colin方向。“我的房间，晚饭后。”Colin说完，Bradley回了个勉强的点头。

***

Bradley赴约的时候手里拎着半打啤酒，冰凉的玻璃瓶上还挂着冷凝出的水珠。“我猜我大概要借酒才能消愁。”他解释。

Colin完全不知道他什么意思。赶在他能回话之前Bradley飞快地问：“我们是要分手了吗？”

“不！才不要！”Colin大喊着跳了起来。他不那么肯定的补充道：“除非你想要分。”

“你想要分吗？”

“不。绝对不想。”

“Oh. OK.我也不想。”Bradley如释重负地长出了口气。他看起来像是在最后一刻被判了缓刑。他递给Colin一瓶酒。“那让我们为此喝一杯。”

Colin撬开瓶盖，露出了个同情的微笑。他灌了一大口啤酒，让它们在嘴里扫荡一圈。“你真以为我要甩了你？”

“当一个人做到一半告诉你他不喜欢做爱的时候，这推测似乎是符合逻辑的。”

“我没有说我不喜欢做爱。”Colin反驳道。

“那好吧，”Bradley说着，挨着Colin脚边坐到了地上，交叠起双腿，“那就告诉我你说了什么，然后解释一下是什么意思。”

“天哪，Bradley.为什么讨论这种事这么困难？如果你现在有个剧本可以用那就简单多了。”

“试试。我听着呢。”

“好吧。呃——没错，是性的问题。我喜欢接吻，爱抚，和你赤身裸体……但我不享受做的那部分。”

“所以说你 _ **不**_ 想做。起码不想跟我。”

“但我想的，”Colin说道，蹲到Bradley面前把一只手放到他的膝盖上，“我只是不想你操我。不要总是这样。我想试试别的。”

Bradley观察着他的脸。“为什么你不直说你想做别的呢？”

“我说了。起码我觉得我说了。”Colin朝着他抱歉地笑了笑。在Colin看来，避免展开一段同性恋情最具说服力的理由就是男性在吐露自己感受的能力上令人绝望。

“So. OK,” Bradley果断地说，“你想怎么做？”

Colin耸了耸肩膀。“随便。船到桥头自然直。”

“是啊，因为这招之前很管用。我觉得我们现在应该讨论一下这个。”

“好吧。提点建议。”

“你想要我给你口吗？”Bradley问，看起来有点尴尬，但不管怎么还是继续问了下去。“或者你想给我口？手活怎么样？抵在一起摩擦呢？我很喜欢跟你一起做这些。”

“我也很喜欢。但我想偶尔占点上风。我想试试上你。”Bradley没有回话，坐在原地，胸口上下起伏。“礼尚往来嘛。”Colin补充说，试图把气氛弄轻松点。

过了一会儿，Bradley开口：“你知道，在我们第一次接吻的时候，我感到了巨大的解脱。亲你和亲女性没有任何不同：你也有嘴唇、牙齿和舌头。即使你有时候有胡茬，也没关系：那只是头上的毛发。”

他顿了一下，双手沉沉地压在膝盖上。“我也喜欢触碰你，抱紧你。同样的，你感觉起来也和我交往过的那些高挑、健美的女朋友们没有区别。”

“除了我没有胸。再就是我长了根老二。”Colin指出。

“Yup.我得承认那根老二花了我点时间才习惯。但这也没关系；在某种程度上感觉有点像在自慰。甚至给你口交也没问题——毕竟是个男人都幻想过能给自己口。然后当我给你口的时候，你通常也会帮我……这就弥补了尴尬的部分。所以我就告诉我自己，一切都会没问题的。只要我不用做 _那个_ 。”

突然之间，Colin感觉他在自由落体。“只要你用做什么？”

“只要你不想操我。”Bradley坦白了。

Colin移开视线，心中不禁涌起了一阵怨恨的气泡。“但你指望 _我_ 去做这个。”

Bradley倾身向前靠过来，抬起手去捧Colin的脸，让他再一次和他对视。“我没有 _指望_ 你。第一次的时候，一切就那么发生了——你没有拒绝，我觉得很好。那似乎是恰当的性交。”

“但所有这些都是恰当的性交，Bradley.没有孰优孰劣。”

“我知道。但仍然 _你_ 最想做的事是操我。也许这只是什么在我们青春期的时候深根蒂固的观念——你懂的，直到你和谁上传之前都不算数。或者也许，”他吞吞吐吐地接着说，“我们只是不合适。我们之间的代沟太深了。”

Colin缩起肩膀，焦虑像一根绳索一样将他绑紧。不知缘由的，他想起童年时他和家人去参观的巨人阶梯。那些石柱之间的沟壑看起来是那样庞大——只有巨人可以跨过去。

如有必要，Colin可以做那个巨人。“我们可以做到的，Bradley,”他坚持，“我们只需要跨出足够大的一步。”

Bradley交叠起双臂，他似乎在试图抱住他自己。“我想要跨过去，Colin，我认真的。昨晚上，在我以为你要和我分手的时候——”Bradley竖起一根指头阻止了Colin的反对——“我以为是因为我有所保留。我没有准备好把我自己给你。天，我甚至都没意识到你不开心。”

“我 _很_ 开心……”

再一次的Bradley竖起指头。“我想说的是，我在用我可悲的愚蠢的方式试着告诉你的是：”好。”

“好？”

“我想要你操我。”

“哦。”Colin一屁股坐回了他的脚后跟上。他非常肯定Bradley不是真心实意的，肯定不是——但也许这是让他明白的最好的办法。性的美妙之处在于分享，而不是一方夺取另一方承受。他们双方都有所需要，这需求需要得到尊重和承认。“好吧。”

***

当晚，他们在Bradley的房间碰头。Bradley神经兮兮地摆弄着闹钟，咕哝这什么不要错过明早的电话。他开始一颗颗解开衬衣的扣子，然后又扣回去。他拉上窗帘，然后又拉开，只是为了确认窗户是否关严实了。

Colin坐在床上，拍了拍旁边的床单。“过来。”

等Bradley坐下来了，Colin扭过身去跨坐到他的腿上吻他。最开始，Bradley吻得冷静而克制，然随着Colin的两只手在他的衬衣底下上下其手的同时抵着Bradley的腹部摇胯，他逐渐放松、投入进去。

Colin把Bradley推到在床上，慢慢地开始解开他的上衣，舔舐每一寸新露出的皮肤。他滑下至床边，立到自己的膝上，拉开了Bradley的裤子。他用鼻翼蹭了蹭Bradley的阴茎，意图先给Bradley尝些甜头。但还没一会儿，Bradley就把它脑袋推开了。

“我脑子里全在想这个，Col.我需要你现在就上我。”

“如果我们慢慢来，逐渐适应会更好。”Colin回复他。

“不。就现在。”Bradley一刻也不等，突然地蹬掉了他的牛仔裤，甩掉他的上衣，光裸着躺倒在了床上，很显然在等着Colin采取下一步行动。

Colin的心怦怦直跳。他想说服他俩他们应该慢慢来，但他必须承认他真的、真的想要这个。谁会不想？

他起身去够放在桌边的润滑和避孕套，不小心碰翻了闹钟。它微弱的“叮”了一声。

他爬回Bradley的身边说，“那好吧，放松。”他的手伸到了Bradley的两腿之间。Bradley抬起一只膝盖，允许Colin更方便地达成目的。Colin的手指顺着Bradley囊袋的背面向下找到了他的穴口，用一只沾了润滑的指腹轻轻地绕着它打圈。Bradley轻微得扭动着，不停用嘴呼吸试图放松下来。

缓缓地，Colin将一根手指推了进去。Bradley屏住呼吸，阖上双眼。Colin等了一两秒才继续把他的手指伸的更深。Bradley轻轻地抽了口气。Colin抽出他的手指，接着把第二根滑进去。他不断按摩着那圈肌肉，渐渐地使Bradley放松下来。他注意到Bradley垂下视线，不断抬起又放下他的臀部，迫使Colin的指节进出。

Colin目不转睛——如果他不够了解的话，他会认为Bradley正在享受被手指操弄的感觉。

“天哪，Col,”Bradley呻吟道，“我要你。现在。”

Bradley抓住Colin的手腕把他的手指拔出来，翻身跪好，把他的额头贴在他的手上。“操我。”他说，声音因欲望而沙哑。

Colin急切地撕开安全套的包装，跪到Bradley身后，他问，“你确定？”

“Do it,” Bradley咆哮。

Colin把他的勃起抵到Bradley的穴口，然后推了推胯。顶端探进去了一点，而Bradley倒抽了一口气。Colin又推了一次，这次他的的整个头部都消失在了视野中。他还慢悠悠的时候，Bradley等不下去了，他向后扭腰摆臀把Colin又吞进了几英寸。

Colin无法把视线从他和Bradley身体相连的地方移开。他看到他的阴茎在他们的肉体之间宛如一道架起的桥梁，这景色非比寻常。他再次用力，直到他的下腹贴到Bradley的臀瓣上，直到他们之间再没有距离。

他稍稍撤出一点，又用力撞回去。Bradley呻吟着，但声音里完全没有不适。又一次戳刺，又一身呻吟。Colin变换了一点角度又撞回去，这下让Bradley尖叫：“Fuck! Yeah. There!”

这次轮到Colin喘气了。他抓着Bradley屁股的双手太用力，他都害怕他会在自己插得越来越深越来越快的时候在他身上留下痕迹。如果他们二人死于激情的剧痛，法医能从Bradley的皮肤上采集出他的指纹。

“Touch me,” Bradley恳求着，把手伸向了他自己的腰部。Colin找到了他的阴茎，他硬的像石头。Colin的手指用力握住他，随着节奏上下撸动同时在后面继续操他。“Oh fuck!” Bradley喊道，他的全身肌肉似乎都攀到了Colin身上。在他最终达到高潮的时候他全身颤栗着，手指绞住床单，用力到会留下无法平复的褶痕。

Colin投降于热度和紧绷还有不断累积的官能愉悦。他大喊着，任高潮最终占据了他的身体。

精疲力尽的，他瘫倒在Bradley背上。他们两人躺在一起，不愿动弹。

过了一会儿，Bradley用胳膊肘把Colin从身上推下去。他翻身凑上来和他接吻——接了个长时间的、深入的、悠闲的吻。“操，Col,”Bradley喃喃道，“感觉太棒了。”

“我很抱歉。”Colin说着，把Bradley紧紧抱在怀里。

“你很抱歉？”

“我很抱歉我坚持让你做这个。”

Bradley回了他一个疲惫的微笑，“谢天谢地你坚持了。我之前真是个白痴。”

“所以呢？说点我不知道的。”Colin说完，把他的头摔进Bradley旁边的枕头上，很快就沉入梦乡。

*** 

在清晨灰蒙蒙的光线中Colin醒来，发现自己趴在Bradley的背上。他伸出一根手指，沿着Bradley宽阔的肩膀向下，一路走过他肋骨和腰上的软肉。他把手放到他的臀上，拇指停歇在正悬在他后穴上方的凹陷处。

他凝视着Bradley臀瓣之间那道暗色的阴影，手指缓慢地描摹进那模糊的明暗交界。他发现了Bradley穴口紧致的褶皱，拿起上残留着昨夜的湿气——而且似乎还在翕动。“你醒了吗？”Colin低声问。

“Yes,” Bradley说， “And yes,”他加上，稍稍把他的屁股朝后靠了靠。

“哦天，”Colin倒抽一口气，“你能拿个安全套吗？”

Bradley伸长了手去桌面上摸索的时候Colin能感受到他后背肌肉泛起的涟漪，那台早已倒下了的闹钟又“叮”了一声。Bradley撕开包装纸，把橡胶套递给了Colin.

Bradley抬起一边腿，Colin连姿势都不用怎么变就能让自己再次进入他的身体。这次他都没想过要劝谁慢慢来，他只想感受那插入时美妙的紧致和释放时的狂喜。他抽插着，被Bradley的喘息和呻吟所鼓舞。

他意识到Bradley的手正要去抚弄他自己的勃起，他于是握住她的手臂阻止了他。她的本意是要替他手淫，但在他的手碰到那里之前，Bradley就已经激烈的高潮了——光凭后面。

Colin加快了冲刺的速度——随即就被一声巨大的撞门声弄得混乱。“车来了，Bradley!”一个粗哑的声音大喊道。Bradley努力挤出声音喊回去：“知道了，谢谢！”

他们听到从远一点的走廊传来敲门声和大喊，送信的人正在试着叫醒Colin。“Shit!”Colin骂道，但他现在停不下来。他向下看着自己的阴茎正嵌在Bradley的身体里，这景色迷人到让人不敢相信是真的，然后低叫着迎来高潮。

他们静静地躺在床上，保持着联结在一起的姿势，四周回响着阵雨的沙沙声，许多门被重重地摔上，许多沉重的脚步声敲打着铺着地毯的走廊。

Bradley终于伸手去捞那钟。它几乎是立刻原地复活跳了起来，发出刺耳的铃声。“我们已经迟到很久了。”

“不在乎。”Colin在他背上嘟嘟囔囔。

Bradley翻过身面对着他，问：“我上你的时候你是真的不喜欢吗？”

Colin耸耸肩。“不太喜欢。不过我们偶尔能试一下——我相信我会喜欢上的。”

Bradley咧开嘴笑起来，“我可不保证你还有这个机会。从现在就是我做bottom了。”

Colin翻了个白眼。“你就是不明白什么叫‘分享’是不是Bradley?”

“我只知道我们到底还是很合适的。”

“是啊，”Colin微笑着说，“所以代沟也没那么深？”

“什么代沟？”Bradley回嘴，把他搂过来亲吻他的嘴唇。

而楼下司机看着他的表，嘀咕道“妈的”，然后又卷起了另一支烟。 


End file.
